Take Me Away
by Little One3
Summary: (Thomas Story and Point of View) Thomas gets the shock of his life when he sees the girl he loves so much in bed with someone else. All he wants now is to be taken away by anyone, and he means anyone! (yaoi)
1. Default Chapter

Okay I read one story of this couple so I decided to write one. ^_^ I just got so hooked onto this couple, I dreamt of them. Kinda freaky but hey, here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: If I ever owned Zoids: Guardian Force then DAMN! I would be soooooo happy! But I'm not! So I don't own it! ;P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Thomas's point of view)  
  
Finally! Today shall be the day I will tell Miss Fiona my feelings. I don't care if she and Van are together, I can't hold it anymore.  
  
It ofcourse took me some time to make this desicion.  
  
After not sleeping for days having nightmares she'll turn me down.  
  
Continuely brushy my greasy hair back for I haven't washed it in what seems.... forever. SO! I was working on Beek! My own personal A.I! I built it myself and Miss Fiona was surely impressed by it and ofcourse Van called me one that relies on machinery to much. No my fault! I love machines so it's a bad habit.  
  
And finally, the way Moonbay has been bugging me......  
  
~Flashy Lights Meaning Flashback!~  
  
"Hey Thomas!!!" yelped a tall brunnette who had her hair in a strange style. It looks to painful for me to sometimes look at it. Damn.... why won't she get the hint that I'm giving her the cold shoulder. Oh well, knew that Republican coffee wasn't good for energetic people like Moonbay, they have enough energy already. Fine fine, I'll give in to her little mind games.  
  
"Why hello there Moonbay, what amy I help you with?" I asked politely, making sure my voice had some hints that clearly meant that I wanted to be alone. I guess she wanted a death wish cause here she is still, now grinning.  
  
"Here you are loverboy!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. Her little mind tricks again. She wants me to blab out who stole her cookie this morning. I didn't I swear! Just ignore the small bits of chocolate chips around the floor. From what I see in her eyes, she's not looking for the cookie culprit. Instead, she's eyeing me up for some reason.  
  
"You're in love with a certain blonde hair lady Thomas!" she accused, pointing her index finger at me. Jeez, she's making me look like I just tried raping her and she wanted everyone to know it was me. Okay, no more coffee for her.  
  
"What ever do you mean Moonbay?" I asked, trying to be calm. Even though she's embarressing me really good she still got the crush thing right.  
  
"I've seen you around Fiona. You completely turn red when you talk to her. You loose your footing most of the times around her. PLUS! When Fiona and Van announced their relationship you were so totally glaring at Van with jealousy! Admitt it! You love Fiona!" Moonbay said excitedly. Lucky for me, we were the only ones in the hanger at that time. But with the way the girl screeched, it could of been heard all over the base.  
  
"Uhh.... umm...... can we keep this our tiny wittle secwet?" I asked softly, speaking to her like she was a child. She was 5 years old even if she thought she was actually 25 years old. Still, I shouldn't of said that. All I can say right now is 'Guygolus, we have a problem.'  
  
"I'M NO LITTLE KID THOMAS SO SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
"Jeez sorry! But hey, atleast you got your answer!" I stated before getting hit in the back of the head thanks to her hard hand. Damn I'm happy I'm not Irvine right now, she hits him 3 times a day.  
  
"And now I can have some blackmail on you!" Moonbay stated before running off before I can grab her.  
  
..........  
  
..........  
  
...........That's why I never like her.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
'That girl can never stop bugging me!' I thought. I knew that she would somehow figure it out but not before I told Fiona. Now Moonbay is giving me all these tips on how to approach and tell Fiona how I feel.  
  
But I want to do it my way.  
  
The Schubaltz way.  
  
And ofcourse, I had to ask someone to help me with that, my older brother. That's why a few minutes ago I just got off the phone with him. He's a girl magnet! Let's see. If I wasn't related to Karl and was gay, I would definately want him in my bed.  
  
The strange thing was that I kept hearing a familiar voice with him. If a person was close to me, I would memorize the sound of their voice and right now, that voice with Karl sounded like someone I really knew well.  
  
I had asked to come over to see if anything was wrong but he said it was nothing.  
  
He is always the perfect one. Very responsible in many ways and one of them is keeping secrets. That's why I told him about Fiona when we started my lessons a few days ago on how to approach a girl.  
  
"-alright?"  
  
Huh!?! What the hell! I look down to see Van on the ground looking up at me. Apparently I was so lost in my own thoughts that I ran him over on the way to see Miss Fiona.  
  
"Could you repeat that, I didn't quiet hear that?" I asked, truthfully. I never lie... sometimes.  
  
"Are you alright Thomas? I mean you look so.... out there" Van explained, concern in his voice. Wow, never thought I would hear that coming towards me.  
  
"I'm fine!" I snapped for some reason as he got to his feet. He looked quiet taken back by my rudeness. I notice this, you can't miss it. You know, he does look cute like th- WAIT A DARN MINUTE! I thought he was cute! Well he is BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Okay, guilt going up, must let it out.  
  
"I'm sorry Van, didn't see you there. Are you alright?" I asked politely as he smiles on of his happier ones.  
  
"Thanks Thomas and I was wondering, have you seen Fiona? I haven't found her anywhere" Van said as my eyes just looked shocked. Fiona's gone!?!?!?! Damn I must go and find her!  
  
"Where have you checked?"  
  
"In all the places she's most likely to be like with Zeke, the Liger, computer room, or with Dr. D studying more ancient ruins. Even though we've found Zoid Eve and all, Ancient Zoidians are still mysteries to us and we need to find out why" Van stated as I nodded my head.  
  
"Hey! Let's go ask Ka- I mean Colonel Schubaltz. He must of seen her somewhere!" I exclaimed before running off to my brother's room. Oh and Van followed because I can hear his footsteps behind me.   
  
"Thomas, come on hold up! It isn't like she's fucking someone else or something!" Van bargained causing a few Imperial soldiers that we pass to look at him. I knew it! He doesn't have a brain or he would think before he spoke. Oh well, we're here. Lucky for us that we were only a few hundred yards from Karl's room instead of thousands of yards.  
  
"Dammit Thomas" I hear Van breathing. It's like he's never ever heard of the word exercise or something. "Why don't you slow down once in a while?"  
  
"Because Miss Fiona has gone missing an-"  
  
The area around us was empty. The only ones around here were Van, Karl, and I but that's what I thought before. Now I hear someone in the room with Karl. How do I know? Well the screaming of Karl's name is one thing. Damn they were loud. And annoying. High. Familiar too.  
  
Wait a second, I know that voice. I look over at Van. Yup, he knew it too.  
  
"No, it couldn't be."  
  
"Open the door Van" I gestured as he reached for the doorknob and making a tiny crack so we could see into the room. There we were. Van crouching and I standing over him, looking wide eyed into the room.  
  
I couldn't stop myself. I mean, would you after seeing a glimpse of this. And apparently, Van couldn't help it either. We both raced into the room, barging in on a 'private party.'  
  
"Karl!"  
  
"Fiona!"  
  
Yup. I was busy holding down Van who was gripping my shirt to make sure that neither of us killed the couple infront of us.  
  
And here's what we see right now. My brother Karl, nakid, sweating, damn hot, an- DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! I need to stop with giving boys these comments. But his eyes are so drawing me in. They're just so..... so..... interesting. Well to go on, here was Karl ontop of right now what I see is a trashbag whore cheating on her boyfriend. Her real name is Fiona and frankly right now, it's poison to my tongue.  
  
I couldn't say a word but stare. Van also. I mean, we just caught the girl we love or now loveD having sex with Karl, MY BROTHER Karl. You would do the same if you found your love doing what Fiona was doing now.  
  
Oh great, the ho is going to speak right now.  
  
"Hey Van, Thomas, wanna join?" she asked seductivly. I could tell Van was trying to choose the right answer but with Fiona's sweet little voice asking that question, it seems impossible to ignore.  
  
But me, I was to heartbroken to even think of going near her.  
  
I mean LOOK!  
  
Here's my brother just laying right next to her, nakid, sweating after some very good sex I could tell and he KNEW Ioved this woman. He KNEW I would at any time give up my life to save hers. But now, he's no brother to me.  
  
"Fiona, what is wrong with you!" Van demanded after making his choice in not joining. Fiona just smiled at him mysteriously. Damn whore she was.  
  
"Well I'm just playing around with my Kitty!" she said happily, which made me sick.   
  
Karl letting her calling him a pet name. Like eww!  
  
"Karl, I-" I started to apoligize for walking in on them. I knew it was wrong to walk in on a person but I wasn't sorry for almost say that our friendship was over. But here goes her mouth again.  
  
"Hey! Kitten! Want to join in with me and Kitty? Plenty of room. Besides I want to see what the Schubaltz brothers can do!" stated Fiona.   
  
Now I was about to turn the color of my eyes. She gave me a pet name too. KITTEN! I know my eyes are catlike BUT THAT'S IT! She has drawn the line!  
  
"Sorry Miss Fiona, Colonel Schubaltz, but I must get back to my duties" I quickly lied as I exit the room. Van exited after me but took another direction, leaving the bedroom door open.  
  
I walked slowly....  
  
The into a regular pace....  
  
Speed walking........  
  
Jog.....  
  
Now I'm running a full speed towards the hanger.  
  
Working on Beek always calmed me down when I was sad or angry. But this time, I think it won't work. Nothing can heal a broken heart.  
  
The images of Karl laying next to Fiona, pulling her closely to him lay in my mind. Taunting me. Telling me that I lost.   
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
.............. Just great. The alarm. Oh how I hate that alarm right now. Can't people just leave along and leave me to my misery. Besides, going in battle would mean that Fiona and Karl would be there. And I certainly don't want that.  
  
"All personal, there is a large pack of Gun Snipers approaching with a red organoid leading the way, I repeat, all per-"  
  
I ignore the rest of the message the control room sent out. Of all the things to happen right now, the base I'm in gets attacked my out of control Gun Snipers with a red organoid. Just gr-  
  
.........  
  
........  
  
........ Damn, just my luck, Ambient is here.   
  
But wait, wasn't he destroied along with Hiltz in the Deathsuaror.  
  
Oh well, time to go and investigate.  
  
"Beek! Mobilize!"  
  
Damn, I didn't even know I was already in the DiBison. Just my luck, I'm going to be the first one out. The soldiers from both the Republic and Empire are still getting in their zoids, Van is running across the hanger trying to fight his way to Zeke and Blade Liger trying to make sure Fiona doesn't stop him and make him take her along, finally I bet Karl and Fiona are trying to get dress so I believe Van has a good shot of missing her.  
  
Oh well, time to go. The gates to base are open as I walk out of the hanger in my DiBison and walk out the gates. Some Imperial forces in some Saber Cats following me.  
  
Yup, there they are. 7 Gun Snipers, highly equiped ones running right for us. And there right above them is a red beam. No, not a beam, a zoid. A organoid! A RED ONE!  
  
Just my luck. As I'm busy watching Ambient, I never notice my backup be shot down one by one till I'm only left.  
  
And from the panic in the base, Van won't be here anytime soon.  
  
And where the hell is Irvine?   
  
Well for all I care, he can go to hell right now.  
  
"Beek! Megalo Max! Fire at random!" I yelled the command as my computer obeyed.  
  
Yup, there goes the familiar flash of pretty lights. Oh how I missed them.  
  
And lucky me! I managed to shoot 2 Gun Snipers down! How ever lucky can I be. Well let's see, I'm lucky enough to fall in love with a 2 cent whore, have a asshole brother, and a friend who is busy trying to get the hell out here! Yup, that's basically how lucky I, Thomas Schubaltz am.  
  
"Well well well, it seems someone is in quite a bad mood today."  
  
That voice! The one that just came over the intercom! Why is it so familiar?  
  
"Thomas!"  
  
"Van?" I turned by head around to see the Blade Liger shooting up behind me. Yup here comes the hero that was also betrayed. Atleast we actually have something in common other then wanting world peace and being in the Guardian Force.  
  
"Thomas! Look out!" Van screams at me. I turn back around to only see a Sniper's bullet heading straight for the DiBison's cockpit AKA WHERE I'M AT RIGHT NOW!  
  
I grasp the sides of my seat tightly as impact took on.  
  
Damn, the bullet went 3 feet over me. I could only feel a gush of wind.  
  
I believe that I blacked out right when that happened and while that was going on, my seatbelt broke as the DiBison fell over on its side and I was thrown into the shattered cockpit canopy, breaking it even more so I was thrown right out the DiBison.  
  
Even though I blacked out and all, I still felt the pain. Oh god the pain. It grown even worse when I felt that my helmet was thrown off right as the whole cockpit I was in was basically thrown out of the Dibison.  
  
The skidding for yards in the desert sand was no help either.  
  
But then I felt something else.  
  
It was the touch of a human.  
  
From what I could feel, I was like in a sitting position somehow, leaning up against a figure's legs.  
  
But whos?  
  
"Like I said before Lt., you're in a bad mood today," said the figure. I reconigzed it immediatly. It was the voice from the intercom! Yea, but now who is the person.  
  
"Let him go!"  
  
Dammit Van, mysterious guy, quiet down. I want to sleep. The darkness feels so welcoming. Unfortunately for me, my mystery man picked me up with ease princess style.   
  
Just great.......  
  
"Now why should I? Look at him, he looks so peaceful in my arms right now" the voice reckons. Damn guy! Damn Van! Can't I go to bed.  
  
"Thomas! Wake up now! You're in enemy hands!" Van yells over his intercom. I can hear zoids coming around me and the mystery guy.  
  
"Damn you Van" I mumble, opening my eyes. My head is turned away from my holder as I look around.  
  
There he is.....  
  
Karl in his Iron Kong Mach 2.  
  
And to make things worse, there was Fiona in her Terras right next to Karl, slowly inching her way to Van. Yup, she doesn't believe in Karl. She just wanted him for the pleasure. She wants Van for the protection.  
  
To bad Karl can't see what I see.  
  
"Good morning beautiful."  
  
I slowly turned my head upwards finally remembering that I was in someone's arms.  
  
Woah, those are the most beautiful eyes I ever seen. They're looking right into my green ones, reading my emotions I'm showing.  
  
Finally I notice his red hair. Nice color if you ask me.  
  
Just right now, I want to welcome the darness overcoming me. I lay my head down on the man's chest, accepting the fact I knew who he was.   
  
His gentle eyes, they remind of Karl's eyes. Very seductive and powerful.  
  
His hair, the color rose red. The color of love that I shall never have.  
  
That's it. My breaking point is right now. To bad that I'm to far into the darkness to crawl back out. The only thing that made it out were my tears.  
  
The ones that are rolling down my cheeks.  
  
Damn, I'm sobbing into the man's clothes. The man I swore to hate forever. But I don't care. Maybe he can take me away.   
  
As I sob into the guys clothes, I managed to say one last thing before falling asleep.  
  
"Please Hiltz, take me away" I begged to him, not bothering to lower my voice. Everyone in the area can hear and I'm happy they can.  
  
I'm also happy that I looked up one last time to see Hiltz smiling at me before Ambient flew down behind us. The light he was admitting was powerful I admitt as wires sprung out and wrapped me closer to Hiltz.  
  
Anyone that's complaining can go to hell, for you see, aslong as I can get away, I'm happy.  
  
"Hold on Kitten," Hiltz whispers to me.  
  
Kitten, man it sounds better coming from him!   
  
"Thanks," I mumble as sleep finally manages its grasp over me as we get pulled into Ambient. From what I think, by the time Van or even Karl can make a step towards us, Ambient is already taking me away.  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please Review so I may know I can continue! 


	2. Dreams of Darkness

YAY! I got reviews!  
  
PochYakkO: Thanks for the review! I know, poor poor Van, ever poorer for Thomas  
  
SaZ: Thanks letting me know that ^_^ It really helps.  
  
Heather: Thanks *runs away and hides from her from fear of being strangled again*  
  
Maelgwyn: Yea I really do but I don't have one *tries to not get blown up in her own minefield* Well here *give Maelgwyn a Thomas Plushie since the girl loves Thomas* Oh and Thanks!  
  
DeathScytheAngel: COOL NAME! Thanks and I know, I couldn't make up my mind on who to put up as the whore's vict- I mean! Her little toy. I love Karl to bits, even ask a friend of mine! I have a shrine to him in my closet! It was so hard to write that chapter! *cries* And Thanks to your boredom to reading my story!  
  
Naomi Hunter: Thanks and that whole rating thing was getting on my mind so that's why I'm raising it. I was to tired to even notice it until you reviewed saying it ^_^ Yea, Ninetails rules!  
  
Sorry if you reviewed to chapter 1 but didn't get thanks cause as soon as I post this story I'm turning on my review bot so that all the reviews that are for the story get sent immediatly to my mailbox!  
  
Disclaimer: Damn......... still not happy............. (read first chapter's disclaimer if you do not get)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Thomas's point of view!)  
  
  
  
  
Light........  
  
Danggit!   
  
Can't anyone understand I want to sleep!  
  
I just want to sleep forever......  
  
I can't believe Karl. HIM! Getting in bed with.....with.... THAT!  
  
Oh well, his price to pay when he finds out she's cheating on him with someone else..  
  
Yea, the once blonde little angel... I can picture what I once saw her as...  
  
Golden blonde hair perfectly framing her face...   
  
Her cute little innocence made her a easy target for hurting emotions..  
  
Pink lips I always thought that taste like sugar but I'll never know now..  
  
For that angel is gone and dropped a devil in my mind..  
  
Calling for me....  
  
I can hear here now....  
  
Kitten..  
  
Come here Kitten...  
  
I can see her now. She's right infront of me. She's with Karl....  
  
So typical...  
  
Wait....  
  
What's happening...  
  
I see cold metal in her hands...  
  
A pistol......  
  
AIMING RIGHT AT KARL!  
  
'Goodbye Kitty...'  
  
Oh no, I can hear her.....  
  
Oh Jesus no! I can also hear the bullet being fired...  
  
I can hear screams of pain!  
  
I can hear Karl's body falling to the ground...  
  
The good thing I wasn't looking at the horrible event. To bad I managed to look at it.  
  
There he is...  
  
Karl....  
  
Just laying there, in his own blood....  
  
Just drenched in it....  
  
Wait! I see him moving! He's still alive!!!  
  
Karl!  
  
Oh I just want to run over to him right there, hug him and beg for leaving him...  
  
But I didn't....  
  
She's still there...  
  
A sick sinister smile gracing her poisonous lips...  
  
Gun in hand...  
  
'Bye bye forever Kitty, I got a new Kitten' she says, amusement in her voice..  
  
Drenching it....  
  
Her eyes are no different...  
  
They're looking right at him...  
  
It happens...  
  
One final shot, heard all around..  
  
Karl won't move this time....  
  
For the shot was embedded into a heart like mine...  
  
A broken one....  
  
'Kitten...'  
  
Oh damn that voice....  
  
So sweet to many ears, but rumbling to mine...  
  
Oh no! She's walking right at me!  
  
'Kitten...'  
  
She's closer...  
  
'Kitten...'  
  
She's only a few feet away...  
  
I'm frozen with fear! Just fucking great!  
  
'Kitten...'  
  
She's standing there, inches from my face, still moving closer...  
  
Her arms are wrapped around my neck, pulling me further into the darkness of herself...  
  
'Let's have some fun right here..'  
  
I glance behind her...  
  
I see Karl's body just laying there...  
  
Then I see something else...  
  
More dead ones she managed to kill...  
  
Van...  
  
Raven...  
  
Irvine...  
  
Dr. D..... EWW! How could she do that to an old man!  
  
I look down the line of deaths...  
  
Herman... O'Connell... Rudolph...  
  
She killed all their hearts...  
  
Leaving them dead when she got bored with them...  
  
'Kitten... Ignore them... They're useless...'  
  
I look back at her. She's now closer...  
  
Her lips...  
  
They look somehow irresistable...  
  
'Let's have fun...' she said as she leaned in as she pulled me down...  
  
Our lips together...  
  
Hers wanting more then this as I can tell for they are trying to force mine open...  
  
No, I don't want this....  
  
Leave me alone...  
  
No! The darkness is pulling me into her...  
  
I don't want to go to her...  
  
She's a demon! A real demon!  
  
She killed them all! ALL OF THEM!  
  
No...  
  
No!!!!  
  
"No!" I finally managed to yell, my voice hoarse from all the fear.  
  
My eyes shone the biggest deal of fear. My pale flesh showing the cold sweat rolling down in beads down my face, chest, back, anywhere!  
  
Light....  
  
DAMMIT! There's that dang light again!  
  
I look around.  
  
I was no where near the darkness anymore, I could feel I wasn't.  
  
I could also tell I wasn't at the base for bases don't look so furnished.   
  
The place I was looked like a normal bedroom. I was basically sitting in a bed, a well designed one. The pattern of the bed sheets made gave me some joy for on them was little DiBisons prancing around like horses. Along with matching pillows.  
  
Along the walls I noticed was wallpaper with little Command Wolves on them.  
  
Next to the bed was a bed-side table and on it was my comlink to Beek...  
  
I wonder what happened to Beek...  
  
Well, no time to worry now, I gotta figure out where I'm at now...  
  
I look around one more time..  
  
I see shelves along with walls carrying models of zoids, mostly Ligers, along with a dresser which most likely held clothes at my guess.  
  
Then I finally notice the zoid posters.....  
  
They're so beautiful posted up on the wall. The poster of a collage of DiBison photos is hanging on the wall behind the bed. How organized is that. Well let's see what else this guy has...  
  
A Command Wolf... Lightning Saix oooh.... Shield and Blade Liger together.... A lot of Sabers.... 2 Storm Sworders, one stealth the other regular.... and finally...  
  
A Terras and Iron Kong in the same poster...  
  
I must have been staring at for much longer then I thought, for I didn't even notice the cracking of a door opening and closing...  
  
The poster was just so... so....   
  
Disgusting....  
  
I just turned away from it, jsut noticing the pain I was having in my back for leaning over...  
  
Damn that pain, it was so hurtfull. I just had to lay back down.   
  
Then I heard it....  
  
Laughing...  
  
I turn my head to see my hero for he took me with him.  
  
"Well I see you still haven't healed totally."  
  
"What are you doing here Hiltz?"  
  
"I should ask you that! You were the one begging for me to take you."  
  
Damn...  
  
Got me there..  
  
"Yea I guess you were right."  
  
Dammit! My head was down for to long for when I looked back up, there he was, sitting beside me on my bed.  
  
"So... May I ask why?"  
  
"Why what?" I asked, extremely confused. High levels of confused.  
  
I mean, I knew I wanted to get away but why choose him!  
  
Hiltz!  
  
"Why did you want away from all your friends?"  
  
Oh damn his question!  
  
Friends! I had friends...  
  
Moonbay was my true friend for if my dream was true, basically everyone I knew at that base was in love with that whore.  
  
Well, right now Van was my friend too for he found the truth.  
  
"None of your buisness!" I snapped at him.  
  
Jeez! Me and my big mouth! AGAIN!  
  
"Fine then..."  
  
"Hiltz?"  
  
"Hmm... yes Kitten..."  
  
"For one my name is Thomas! Not Kitten. And number two! Why did you do me this favor and take me?" I asked innocently. Yep, right out of pure innocence cause here was Hiltz smiling at me. I guess he could tell that I wanted to know.  
  
"There's just something about you..."  
  
Danggit! Did he have to answer it while looking right into my eyes...  
  
To bad I was so entranced in his eyes to not ever notice the heat rising in my face. Finally when I did actually notice, it was to late, he had seen me blushing!  
  
"You know, you should blushmore often, you look cute like that! Especially without your clothes on!" he says as I look down my body to see what he was talking about.  
  
HOLY SHIT!   
  
I had no clothes on!  
  
But just to make sure I look under the blankets.  
  
YES! I still got my boxers on!  
  
But then it hit me.  
  
"Where are my clothes?"  
  
"They were torn and bloody."  
  
"Bloody?"  
  
"Yep, you busted your head open wide, bruised your ribs and back when you hit the sand at the speed, so I had to uncloth you."  
  
Dammit... Now he was giggling for I was positively glowing in the cheeks.  
  
"What am I going to wear in the meantime?"  
  
"You may be a little short and thin but my clothes will do! They'll be baggy though. But you'll actually not look like a geek!" he told me while laughing softly.  
  
Oh, I bet he was waiting to say that to me. I was red, but out of anger.  
  
"A GEEK!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Oh well. Thomas! Better get dressed, the clothes are on the bed-side table. We're going to give you some therapy in a hour after breakfast!"  
  
As that was said, he was off.  
  
Dang he had a nice butt. WAIT! Okay I need to stop with the guy comments!   
  
I'm straight........... I think.........  
  
Hold on!  
  
WE?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Who's WE???  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review! 


	3. Damned Life Of Mine

*cries* ONLY ONE PERSON REVIEWED!!!!! Well who cares!  
  
*hands cookie to the only person who reviewed to Chapter 2*  
  
Thankyou so much!  
  
Disclaimer: Still not friggin happy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Thomas point of view)  
  
  
  
Why does this have to happen to me!  
  
I mean, look at me!  
  
I'm stuck with a bandage wrapped around my head tightly. I have bandages wrapped around my chest and stomach. I have cuts all over my arms, face, legs, and etc. Plus, I have one thing no bandages can help heal.  
  
My broken heart.  
  
Damn that Fiona!  
  
Damn her and all her boyfriends!  
  
Wait a second....  
  
How did she get Raven to fall for her?  
  
And every other guy she had in bed with her. Well probably not Rudolph, he's still to young and knows better.  
  
Damn! What time is it?  
  
I turn myself over with my arms cause for some reason my legs wouldn't work and look at the clock on the wall.  
  
"9:48 in the morning" I said aloud.   
  
So that would explain the peaceful sound of birds chirping outside. All those little sounds making their way through the open window.  
  
I look out the window.  
  
Oh, it looked so beautiful.  
  
A lovely garden full of color. Sidewalks winding their ways through the flowers. Trees shading the many benches.  
  
I could also see what looked like a lake just beyond the trees.  
  
Only one thought came to mind as I sat up to have a better look.  
  
Of course I spoke my mind outloud.  
  
"Where the hell am I?"  
  
'Why don't you get dressed and we'll tell you.'  
  
Woah! Did I just hear another voice inside my head! I must be going crazy!  
  
'No your not so get dress and roll yourself out here!'  
  
"What do you mean by roll myself out there?" I question no one in particular.   
  
I got no answer for quite awhile.  
  
But then I got it.  
  
Yelling right outside my door.  
  
"Hiltz! You bastard! You didn't tell him did you?!"  
  
"I forgot! I'm sorry!"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU FORGET WHEN SOMEONE IS IN ~THAT~ KIND OF POSISTION!"  
  
"I'm so so so so sorry! Please don't hurt me!"  
  
I blinked for quite some time.   
  
What the hell was happening out there.  
  
Well here's my answer.  
  
I watched as Reese (forgot how to spell her name) walks in, fuming as she is pushing a wheel chair in with her.  
  
Oh shit.......  
  
Please don't let it be what it looks like.....  
  
"Sorry Thomas if you had any troubles. A certain little red headed ass forgot to mention something. Your legs a paralyzed for a short time period" she told me, her eyes showing pity.  
  
Just what I need right now, pity!  
  
First the whole breaking me heart thing, getting thrown right out of my own zoid, finding out I'm being held captive I think by Hiltz who has returned for revenge I know, being told I have broken bones all over, knowing I'm somewhere I don't know, knowing I'm stuck in a house with the Blue Devil and most likely Raven too, AND I'm-Fucking-Paralyzed!!!!  
  
I'm having a very bad day!  
  
I looked over a Reese. She heard my thoughts.  
  
Damn myself!  
  
Everyone around me seems to be hurt in some way!  
  
Oh well, guilt rising so I must do what any APPROPIATE Schubaltz would do.  
  
"I'm sorry Reese, I didn't mean for you to hear what I'm thinking. I'm just having the worst day, no week, maybe month of my life" I explain as she nods. Atleast she's happy now.  
  
"Well, I think I should help you get dressed, I mean you look like you can't do it alone."  
  
"Thanks..." I mumbled, heat rising to my face. I mean if you were a guy also and have a girl help you get dressed, you would blush too.  
  
"Don't worry, I had to help Hiltz undress you while you were knocked out. I mean, for some damned reason, he was so nervous when he had to touch you to get off those blood stained clothes," she explained, laughing a little as I was positively glowing bright red.  
  
Hiltz was nervous to even touch my clothes to get them off.  
  
I was so in thought of this, I never even noticed Reese fully dressing me in those 5 minutes of thinking.  
  
"There we go!" she cheered happily as I snapped out fo my own little world and looked down at my clothing.  
  
Just Hiltz's taste.  
  
I was dressed a baggy black longsleeved shirt that was covered in a red sorta like jean vest that was to short to cover the shirt. The black jeans looked like if I could stand up, they would fall off.  
  
Hiltz was right when he said his clothes would be big on me.  
  
"All dressed" Reese said snapping me out of my thoughts yet again.  
  
Danggit! She even got me into black army like boots without me even noticing.  
  
"Oh your good, really good" I stated as she laughed as she grabbed the wheel chair.  
  
Oh it looked so horrible to me but I have to get on it to get out of this room.  
  
"You want me to help you?" she questioned as I smiled at her.  
  
"No thanks, I'm afraid that if you help, you'll get me dizzy from moving me so fast. You got me all dressed in less then 6 minutes!" I laughed as she smiled.  
  
"Fine then, hop on in."  
  
Okay, so it wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do if you were in this medical condition.  
  
Oh god, it hurt my ribs to bend over and pull my body into that awful wheely thing.  
  
And of course, it was Hiltz's too for it was red and black.  
  
"Strapped in?" Reese asks me as I finally get settled in through the pain.   
  
I look up to see her smiling at me innocently.  
  
"Fuck you" I snapped at her as she just laughs as she pushes me out of the room.  
  
"Thanks but I think I'll turn down the offer. You should go ask a certain someone though" she told me as I turned a color red that almost matched my vest.  
  
Oh my god, does she know about that whole commenting guy things or something?  
  
"I do know!" she stated after reading my thoughts I bet.  
  
I was purely glowing at that moment with redness.  
  
"Reese, Thomas, are you okay?"  
  
I looked up.  
  
Damnit!   
  
Not now!  
  
I don't want him to see me blushing again!  
  
"Hi there bastard! Did you forget the way to the kitchen like you did with Thomas's injury!" Reese snapped at Hiltz as he backed away.  
  
"Sorry Thomas, it slipped my mind."  
  
He looked so sorry.  
  
Oh great, guilt trip for making him do this.  
  
Just great. How many times am I going to apologize today.  
  
"Don't worry Hiltz, I can tell it was a mistake" I told him, noticing him sighing in relief.  
  
"Thanks Kitten" he told me as I blushed at the new nickname while Reese just blinked.  
  
"Kitten? You gave him a pet name?"  
  
"Couldn't help it!" Hiltz laughed. It was somehow like music to my ears. It was unlike all his other laughs when he was about to kill me, Van, Irvine, and basically everyone else. This laugh was out of pure joy.  
  
"Okay, well let's get to the kitchen and get to breakfast!" Reese said as she pushed me down the hall with Hiltz following.  
  
Damn, this place was huge, like a palace!  
  
Statues made of glass, paintings that looked absolutely gorgeous, and everything else was just sooo glorious in it's own way.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked out of conscience as Hiltz was looking out all the windows we passed every ten seconds.  
  
"We're at that mountain place I forgot it's name to. Van was here once, while he was trying to get to the Capital of the Republic. It's like my secret mansion that Reese, Raven, and I share" he explained as we reached our destination.  
  
Well damn, that's a lot of breakfast food.   
  
All over a long table was a full spread of food. Pancakes, muffins of all sorts, milk, orange juice, coffee, toast, eggs, and etc.  
  
Reese slowly rolled me up to spot at the table that had no chair and started gathering food on my plate.  
  
10 seconds later, my plate was full of all this deliscous food and my cup was full of orange juice.  
  
All I thought at that moment was.  
  
Thank you lord!  
  
Hiltz and Reese watched on in amazement as I started to devour all the food in my reach.  
  
"I guess you soldiers don't get much food" Reese stated, slowly eating her portion of the meal.  
  
I swallowed all the toast, egg, bacon, and pancake in my mouth before talking.  
  
"Yea, the food at the bases are badly cook and you have to wait in line to get it. The Republican bases are the worst when it comes to cooking" I stated matter-of-factly as I went off on my eating expedition again as the two just laughed but I didn't care.  
  
FOOD!  
  
"Well this is going to be a very interesting stay," Hiltz told us as he calmly ate his breakfast.  
  
Damn he looked fine doing anything, even eating!  
  
DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN WITH THE COMMENTS!!!  
  
Well Jeez! I can tell Reese was listening on in cause I could hear small giggles in my mind and that Reese in physical form was smilingand big smile.  
  
Just great.......  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Read and Review please! 


	4. Damn Mind Readers! They're To Easy To Pi...

Thankyou for all the reviews again! ^_^ *hands everyone who reviewed NICELY 5 cookies* BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: well damn, if you count looking like a guy right now when you're really a girl and having dumb cheerleaders chasing you around the mall happy? I really don't want to know what fantastic is............. Ohhh and no Zoids owner in this area...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Thomas poit of vi- AHH HELL YOU KNOW ALREADY!)  
Damn, that was the best meal of ALL time! My face is showing it really. My wide grin noticing that i'm satisfied after eating 6 plates of full meals. Of course, I left some for Raven if he ever decides to show his badass self for breakfast.  
  
"Sorry Thomas, but Raven won't show up for breakfast if that's what you're thinking," Reese states, gently pulling my wheelchair away from the table.  
  
NO! NOT AWAY FROM THE FOOD!  
  
"I really think that they're starving you guys at those bases by the way you act," Hiltz said, noting that my face looked like it was turned into stone and cracked.  
  
"You should try surviving at those Republican bases then!" I snapped at him as I managed to snatch one last muffin and starting to devour it. Hiltz and Reese just laughed at my antics.  
  
"Nah, I'll think I'll just stay here and help you get back to your old self. Then you may go back to your friends," Hiltz stated as I literally froze at the word.  
  
Friends.....  
  
Me, the term means friends who slept with whores...  
  
Atleast I have Moonbay on my side, and Van.  
  
'Hey, Neko, snap out of it! You're scaring us!'  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Good, you had us worried. What's wrong with you, you almost gave us, mostly Hiltz, a heart attack!" Reese sighed, relieved that I finally came back to Planet Zi. Hiltz also looks relieved.   
  
In very low terms of how I feel at seeing this.....  
  
Scared.... very scared........  
  
"So, where're going?" I questioned as I was being pushed down the hall.  
  
"Out into the garden, Neko," Reese said as my face went level. Not another nickname!  
  
I knew it meant kitten in another language but still, ENOUGH WITH THE NAMES!  
  
"Fine, Neko, but you didn't have to be sooo rude in saying so!" Reese snorted, releasing my chair.  
  
"Hey, GO GET YOUR OWN MIND!" I stated firmly as I managed to stop the wheelchair with my hands. I turned to look at the Blue Devil to only find she was walking away. Leaving me with Hiltz...  
  
HIM!  
  
"So I guess she's been getting into your head lately?" Hiltz said, amused by the small verbal battle. I just thought his smiles was the cutest thing of all time.  
  
"Yea, can't think anything without her voicing her own 2 cents," I told him as I look down into my lap. I believe I was blushing right then.  
  
"Yea, try destroying planet Zi with her yelling very selective words into your mind. It hurts, really hurts," Hiltz joked as I laugh softly. With the way she yelled at him earlier, I would believe yelling through the minds would hurt also.  
  
"So, what to next?" I questioned as he looks down at me. I feel myself heat as I figured what he was doing; examining me. Probably to see if I was in good enough shape to start my rehab.  
  
"Since we're going to send that whole 'I'm Back So Prepare To Get Your Ass Kicked' message tomorrow to the president and emperor, we can do something else. Maybe we could go outside," Hiltz said as he looked out a nearby window and into one the gardens surrounding this hidden Mt. Isolena paradise. All the roses, daisies, and tulips....... They were all beautiful.......  
  
"I believe we were going out there in the first place Hiltz," I told him, remembering what Reese told us earlier.  
  
"Oh yeah! Sometimes I wonder why I wasn't born blonde," Hiltz mused to himself, chuckling softly. But to the whole blonde joke, okay, time to tell of another bad, evil person guy.  
  
"HEY! I'm blonde if you haven't noticed AND I'm a genious with machinery!"  
  
"In your own little world," Hiltz said. I knew he was right. I'm great with machinery, but no genious with it. Okay, I like to fib most of the times, BUT WHO CARES! I certainly don't!  
  
"Hiltz!"  
  
I instantly recognized that voice. Kinda deep voice, but still high. Okay, that may not be a good description but hey! The purple hair gives it!  
  
"What now Raven?" Hiltz asked sternly. I guess they still don't get along.  
  
"What's the blonde doing here?"  
  
"Thomas didn't want to stay with your Van!" Hiltz snapped as I look from him to Raven. Yup, they were still at war. And for my joy, Hiltz got a point there. Raven was busy trying to hide his face with his long hair, but to no avail with my eyes; he was blushing! Raven! BLUSHING! Damn! I wish I had a camera with me!  
  
"He's not mine!"  
  
Oh yeah Raven! Great come back! While you're telling Hiltz off, I'll be busy over here trying to call the piece of white trash at the base, asking her to come over here and sleep with me!  
  
...... Reese! If you're reading my mind you should know I was being sarcastic on the last note!  
  
"Whatever Raven, just go ask Reese what she thinks because I'm sure she knows what you think," my red-headed one said proudly as Mr. Tough Guy finally had enough of the abusement and flat out left us.  
  
"He was.... charming," I say, blinking innocently.  
  
"I know, unfortunately," Hiltz stated as he pushes me to the nearest door outside. To the gardens...  
  
DAMN!  
  
I hope I'm not allergic or something!  
  
Oh well! Besides, I think he's taking me down to the lake instead.....  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
THANK YOU GOD!   
  
I really didn't want to sneeze in his face!  
TBC  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SORRY! I know it's short but I'm running out of ideas! I know! Please review any ideas you have! Remember! COOKIES! Plus! Can someone please make a fanart for my story! PLEASE! Send them to shinimegami2015@yahoo.com ^_^;; okay I think I'm done now, REVIEW! 


End file.
